Valentine's Day of Strawberry's Model
by Kinitchee
Summary: Akane and Seiya became close but it's not that kind of boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Akane fell in love again since Daichi's rejection. Valentine's Day is in 2 days time. She plans to give him chocolate but he doesn't eat them. With OC.


**A Kitchen Princess One-Shot**

**AkaneXSeiya**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except for Akira and Sana.

**Author's note:** I wanted to do at least this story for Akane and Seiya. I think they make a good couple if ever there was a one-shot about them. I gave it some

thought in writing this story. This is my first fanfic. Occasionally I write stories about Gakuen Alice but I'm thinking of a new one. Suddenly I had an idea

of Kitchen Princess that involves Akane and Seiya.

**Characters:** Akane Kishida

Seiya Mizuno

Akira (OC)

Sana (OC)

I hope you'll enjoy reading it and some reviews to improve the things.

_**Fujita's Diner**_

"Najika!"

" Here you are! I thought I'd find you here." Akane said breathlessly.

"I need your help will you teach how to bake a chocolate cake." She continued.

"Sure. I'll help you Akane. Is it for Valentine's Day?" Najika asked while baking a pie.

"Yes. It's for Valentine's Day and thanks." Akane replied.

Then Najika taught Akane to make a chocolate heart-shaped cake with many small heart-shaped icing. They were in the kitchen the whole afternoon. Finally the cake was finish.

"Phew… we're finally done." They both said in unison.

"Is it for Mizuno-kun?"

"How'd you know?" Akane asked in suprise while thinking that she (Najika) was still dense before, without realizing Daichi likes her.

"I'm just guessing and good luck with Mizuno-kun." Najika smiled.

**Seika Academy – Next Day**

"Hey Akane !"

"I heard from Daichi that your giving someone a chocolate cake on Valentine's Day. Well are you giving it to Akira?" Seiya ask teasingly.

(***Note**: Akira is a new student and he's a model the same as Akane. He has fallen in love with her since he first saw her or what you call love at first sight.)

"What made you think th... that?" She asked sadly.

"Well since you are both in a modelling agency and he always helps you in trivial things."

"How could you say something that? "Akane said angrily as she ran off nearly tear-eyed.

"Dammit! What the hell am I saying?" Seiya thought as he clenched his fist.

Akane was running faster until suddenly she bumped into Najika.

"Ouch!" They both said as they fall off their feet.

"Im so—"

Akane was about to say sorry until Najika said

"Akane are you crying?"

"Is it Mizuno-kun? Please tell me."

Najika said as she stand and help Akane.

"It's him right? You're my best friend so tell me what's making you cry?"

"It is Seiya and he thinks I'm giving the chocolate cake to Akira then I suddenly got angry and hurt." She said while wiping her tears.

"Are you still going to give the chocolate cake tomorrow?"

"I do.. don't know." Akane said in a small voice.

"You know I think you should still give it to him. You love him don't you? You are a courageous person Akane so why not have the courage to give it to him? to face him? to know if he has feelings for you?" Najika said as she her friend.

"You are right." Akane replied as she wiped her tears.

"Thanks for being a good friend Najika." She smiled.

"Najika when did you start being mature in these kind of things?"

"What do you mean by being mature in these kinds of things?" She asked dumbly.

"Never mind."

Akane sweat drop.

"Najika your still the same as always." She thought.

**Seika Academy- Valentine's Day **

**After class**

After class Akane was looking for Seiya until she heard Akira say Akane!

"Akira do you have something to tell me?" She asked holding the small box of chocolate cake behind her back.

"Mizuno told me you were giving me a chocolate cake. Does that mean you like me? "

He asked nervously.

A sad face came to Akane. She tried to hide it but Akira noticed it.

"So it was not for me. I should have thought but I kept wishing."

He said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry."

"You do not have to apologize and it is for Mizuno right? I think I knew you like him."

"It is him." Akane said confidently.

"Ah! How I envy him but that idiot telling me something which is not true. How embarrassing and he himself, is he dense? He said jokingly. Well what are you still doing here? You are going to give it to him right?"

"Maybe not since he probably is receiving chocolates although he told me once, that he accepts them but he does not eats them but only during Valentine's Day."

She said while her heart is jumping.**(Kinitchee: I wonder what he does with those chocolates?) **

"Akane you are a good person but you'll never know the truth. Probably he has his reasons and usually there is only one answer as to why guys sometimes don't eat chocolate even if they accept them." He said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"You are both right. Thank you for liking me but I'm sorry."

Akane runs off again as she look for Seiya. **(Kinitchee: When she said your both right, obviously the other one refers to Najika.) **

"I hope you'll be happy Akane."

Akira said as he covered his head. **(Kinitchee: I really don't like sometimes unrequited love but it depends, just saying what's on my mind.)**

Akane this time saw Seiya but with another girl. Akane remembers her and she is Sana. She is the best new comer in the modelling agency. Then Sana said

"Please accept my chocolate and I li... like you ever since you help me at that time."

**(Kinitchee: That time is of no importance.) **She said blushingly as she handed over the box of chocolate.

This made Akane more depress but she is still watching them.

"I'm sorry I cannot accept both your feelings and chocolate."

He said as he scratched his head on his left hand and the giving back the chocolate on the other hand.

And the girl through rejection is hurt emotionally.

"Is there someone you like?" She said in a soft crying voice.

"Yes. There is and I'm not sure she likes me back but still..."

"Who is she?"

"So I may officially accept th... this rejection."

Sana replied crying.

"Well she is-"

Akane could not bear to hear anymore. She put down the box of chocolate cake and she was suddenly crying as she ran. Thinking who the girl Seiya likes. She almost stumbled until someone caught her. She turned and it was Seiya.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

**Flash Back**

"Who is she? So I may officially accept th... this rejection."

Sana replied crying.

"Well she is-"

Seiya was supposed to say Akane but he noticed her and saw her run.

"The person I like is Akane. Sorry but I got to go."

He said as he ran and leaving Sana to her rejection.

Seiya saw the chocolate box and opened it. He saw the chocolate cake and tasted it. Then he ran after Akane. He was almost behind her then he notice that she was about to stumble but he reach for her and saw her crying face.

"Why are you here?" She ask

**End of Flash Back**

"I should be asking the question as to why you were running off like that." He asked gaspingly.

"What do you mean-"she was cut off

"I mean when you were watching me and Sana's confession."

He said holding her wrist.

"Oh that." She said not looking at him.

"And by the way your chocolate cake is delicious. You ask Najika to teach you right?"

He said smilingly.

"Yes. Because you know I'm not that- hold on."

"Why did you taste my chocolate cake?" She asks shyly.

"Because it was written _**To: Seiya Happy Valentine's Day With love: Akane.**_"

Akane was suddenly turning red.

"Why did you really tasted my chocolate cake. I thought you don't eat chocolate on Valentine's Day."

"That's true. I don't eat chocolate on Valentine's Day. Speaking of that I think you should have heard the continuation of the girl I like. Since the girl I like is_ you._"

He said blushingly.

"I don't believe you." Akane said quietly.

"But I do. Do you know the reason why I don't eat chocolate on Valentine's Day? It is because I promised myself I would only the chocolate of the girl I love and that is you."

Akane hugs Seiya crying with tears of joy. Seiya helds Akane and gave her a sweet kiss like the sweetness of the chocolate cake Akane gave him on a memorable Valentine's Day.

Then Seiya whispered, "I think I already love you when you cheered me up this past year".

_~The End~_

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
